bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Frenzy
Mechanics Frenzy is a very dangerous status effect that acts similarly to Rapid Poison, meaning it will build up and then cut a specific amount of damage from the player's health. However, there are some notable key differences between the two. * Firstly, when a player receives Frenzy, that amount of Frenzy does not immediately fill up the bar, instead, the meter will gradually be filled on the player continuously, this means that the player has time to back away and heal if necessary, or cure the status effect all together should players be willing to drink a Sedative. * Secondly, upon getting Frenzied, the player will immediately lose 75% of their total health, this means players need to be with at least 76% health in order to survive the Frenzy. * Thirdly, the level of Insight a player has will negatively affect its Frenzy Resistance the higher its level. However, this only starts occurring upon having higher than 15 Insight. As such, keeping a minimum of 15 Insight is always recommended when exploring areas that can trigger Frenzy. Sources of Frenzy Players can only be inflicted Frenzy by the following things: * [[Church Servant|'Church Servants']]- the ones who wield the crucifix-like weapon will deal low amounts of Frenzy, but are still very dangerous nonetheless. * [[Winter Lantern|'Winter Lanterns']]- by far one of the most dangerous enemies within the game, their presence is given away by their incessant humming, proceed with caution upon hearing them. Since they have very high poise, they are almost impossible to stagger with regular weapons, as such, high poise damage weapons like the (Beasthunter Saif/ Ludwig's Holy Blade/ Kirkhammer/ Bloodletter) should be used to stunlock it to death. Hunter Tools that knock it to the ground are also useful. * [[Brain of Mensis|'Brain of Mensis']]- Not very dangerous in its first encounter, but can still be a nuisance while climbing the path that leads to the castle. Upon reaching the floor its on, players should instead turn back as there are not enough Sedatives in the world to save them from death. * [[Bloodletter|'Bloodletter']]'s special attack- Bizarrely, the Bloodletter's "Blood Mode" has an attack (L2) that will deal a Bloodtinge blast around it at the cost of inflicting Frenzy upon the player. This version of Frenzy however, is actually very tolerable as it will cut only 50% of a player's health instead of the usual 75%. Additionally, this special attack can actually be used to save the players life or at least save on Blood Vials; the trick here is to use it after being frenzied by any other source (to a point where it is impossible to not eventually trigger the Frenzy), this will cause the special frenzy of the Bloodletter to nullify the pre-existing one and losing only 50% instead of 75%, thus saving 25% health in the heat of the moment. Resisting Frenzy The following will aid in resisting frenzy: * Ashen Hunter Set + Beak Mask (statistically the best Frenzy Resist attire combination) * Deep Sea Runes/ Great Deep Sea Runes * Sedatives (will fully cure the build up) * Bloodletter's special attack (see above) Trivia *Frenzy is widely recognized by the Bloodborne community as the most dangerous status effect in the game. Even when compared with status effects within the rest of the Souls' Series. Category:Gameplay Mechanics